Principle Investigator: Fisher Aron B. CORE C: PULMONARY IMAGING AND MORPHOLOGY CORE LABORATORY Core Leader: Madesh Muniswamy, Ph.D. Abstract The purpose of the Pulmonary Imaging and Morphology Core, Core C is to provide morphology support services for project participants using transmission electron microscopy, live cell and quantitative confocal microscopy, fluorescence light microscopy, immunofluorescence, immunocytochemistry, cryoultramicrotomy, electron probe analysis, morphometry, and in situ hybridization. The laboratory is staffed by highly skilled, highly productive